


Somtimes Stories Are True [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fairy Tales, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, overthrow a government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Mary Samuels, and I've been a member of the Resistance for five years. Even my parents don't know that I'm involved.</p><p>    My mission: to wake Sleeping Beauty, the woman whose continuing sleep gives de facto power to the current, highly corrupt, government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somtimes Stories Are True [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes Stories Are True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96636) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Sometimes%20Stories%20Are%20True.mp3) | **Size:** 7.96MB | **Duration:** 8:36min

  
---|---


End file.
